FAQ
OOC Related How active do I have to be? Preferably as active as possible! But we know other stuff goes on in people's lives and we're not expecting anyone to devote all their time to the game. So lets say if you make at least two posts per month you're probably safe. Posts can be the first person style entries or a log with someone else. If you don't happen to make two for the month but have a bunch of comments, link them to us on the activity posts we'll make and we'll count your character as safe for the month. We're pretty lenient about this, so if you're on hiatus, or even a semi-hiatus, we'll take that into consideration. Just make sure to let us know about when you are on our hiatus post, otherwise we won't count it and your character might still get taken away for inactivity. Is there a limit to the number of characters I can rp? Yep, for now we cap it off at 15. How is my character communicating with others? A fancy magical journal. Just a regular looking, paper journal that's magically connected to other journals of it's kind. Write in it, talk at it, stamp on it loudly with your boot, whatever you'd like to do to contact the others with similar journals. They're given to the dolls on their first day of awareness to allow them too communicate with the others like them. IC Related Where is my character staying? In a compound created specifically for the doll project. It's a pretty and well taken care of place, fairly clean with lots of common places for everyone to enjoy. If you've played FF VIII think the Gardens, if you haven't , think college, but if it was a lot nicer and all in one building. There is food for them in the mess hall with pretty decent service, books in the libraries, exercise machines in the training rooms, games in the... well, game room, and their very own living quarters! ... Sort of. Huh? These rooms are designed for two people, meaning your character will be getting a roommate. This way from the get go even the most antisocial of characters will be forced to get to know someone. If you want to change rooms, let one of the mods know, though we'd really prefer if you didn't try to change rooms just so your characters can get a room with someone from their canon. This is a panfandom game, so it's a bit more fun for everyone to be stuck in a room with a total stranger and build up a relationship from scratch, right? What about outside the compound? What's out there? A sleepy little fishing village that's nestled in a cozy little bay and cut off from most of the world. The biggest and most exciting thing there is the compound, but if your character would like they can go out and mingle with the people in the town. The villagers themselves have no idea about the dolls experiments and will assume your characters are visitors from other worlds. They're normal people so different ones will react in different ways. Some might welcome them with open arms, some might have a frightened fascination with them, and some might loath them and refuse to have anything to do with them. Beyond that? Ocean all to the east with no end in sight. The the northwest an equal endless stretch of forest. To the Southwest a vast plains with mountains far off in the distance. What kind of monsters will they see out there? LITTLE MONSTER LIST THING GOES HERE What happens when I drop a character? The doll that was given your character's memories and personality is wiped clean and put into storage for the next time they need to use it. As far as the other characters know they managed to stumble across a way to get home. As for why the doll was wiped clean, it could be any number of reasons. Maybe the scientists thought the doll wasn't living up to its full potential and wanted to try to put a new personality on it, maybe they just wanted to tinker around with this current personality before putting it back out. Maybe it broke down altogether and they had to pull it before any of the others caught on. Whatever the reason, the characters themselves aren't aware of what's really happening to their fellow dolls when they disappear. Can I kill a character? What happens to them if I do? Your own, sure! But if you want to kill off someone else's you better talk to them first and make sure they're okay with it. When you kill them with the intention to drop the doll is taken, the memories and personality are wiped, and the doll is put into storage. If you don't want to drop them then the doll goes to the repair shop. Meaning the scientists are working to repair the doll's injuries so it can be set back out with the others. The amount of time it takes for a doll to be repaired can be anywhere from a couple days to a month, and will be decided on random dice rolls. Meaning you can't decide how long your character will be dead, so if you really want to rp with them that month then we suggest really thinking about it before you kill them. All deaths should be cleared by the mods before you go through with them. So the characters are dolls. Does that mean when they're injured they won't bleed? Actually, it doesn't. These are some pretty advance dolls, and when you mix magic with science you can get some pretty impressive results. These dolls can bleed, bruise, get broken bones and basically have anything done to them that the people their based off of can. My character has a signature weapon in his/her series. Do they get it here? Not the original, no. But a replica will be made of their weapon to be given to the character. However, if your character has some sort of super ultra mega planet destroyer for a weapon the power is going to be greatly reduced, because the scientists here aren't perfect and can only make things so powerful. My character has a signature ability/magical power in his/her series. Do they have those here? Same as the question above. They do, but if they're overpowered they might find themselves with a bit of a cutback on that power. No godmods? No godmods. What's the technology level? Current by 2009 standards. You'll find everything you would now a days, with the exception of televisions, which will strangely be missing. On a side note, all fiction books in the library will be limited to books you couldn't find in the real world. No Harry Potter, no Good Omens, no Sherlock Holmes, nothing of the sort. What about the technology the scientists use? That's their little secret. You keep mentioning the scientists. Who are they exactly? They're the people who maintain the dolls. They create them, implant the memories, abilities and appearances of the dolls. While the dolls are implanted, they are also the ones who moniter them and make sure everything is going smoothly. More about the scientists full plans and purpose there will unfold as the game plays out. Are they NPCs or can I apply for one? You can apply to be a scientist! However, they have a lot more limitations on them than regular characters. For one, we'll have the applications for them open and close at times. Basically we want a ratio of about one scientist for every ten characters, so when we have enough characters, we'll allow applications for the scientists. Be forewarned, the applications for scientists are going to be judged a lot more strictly than the character applications will to assure we don't have any Mary Sue or Gary Stu scientists running about. Also, applying and being accepted as a scientist will not suddenly give you access to the game's secrets. They'll still all be under the employment of the head scientists Dr. Robinson and Dr. ---- and won't be privy to all the orders they receive. What are the character's relationship with the scientists? The scientists monitor them. Every scientist is assigned a group of dolls to watch LIST HERE and take care of. They're job is to make sure the dolls adjust to the setting they're placed in, implant the memories, and do any repairs as needed. As far as the dolls know, however, the scientists are just employees for this new world's government. Ones that like to keep themselves very out of the way and behind the scenes as much as possible. If you have any questions that are not on the FAQ regarding the game, feel free to comment in the place I will link once wiki lets me :D;